1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electro-acoustic transducer with a holder which is incorporated in an electronic device, for example a small-sized microphone with a holder, a receiver with a holder and a sounder with a holder, which are incorporated in portable electronic devices such as personal computers, mobile phones and pagers.
2. Description of the Related Art
For conventional techniques, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H10-233828 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses, as a small-sized microphone incorporated in, for example, a mobile phone, a microphone holder having a structure in which a microphone is surrounded by a rubber except for acoustic holes for prevention of occurrence of howling and vibratory noises. Japanese Patent No. 3000742 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 2) discloses an implementation method in which a microphone unit and a jumper wire of a board are linked together and the position of attachment of the microphone unit is adjusted with the jumper wire as an axis.
However, any of conventional techniques as represented by the aforementioned Patent Documents 1 and 2 does not disclose a technique in which a microphone folder housing a microphone is adapted so that the microphone can be placed in, for example, a vertical position or a horizontal position. Thus, a microphone holder exclusively for placement in a vertical position is required if the microphone is to be placed in a vertical position, and a microphone holder exclusively for placement in a horizontal position if the microphone is to be placed in a horizontal position.
Thus, with a change in mounting position of the microphone associated with a change in the type of, for example, mobile phone, it is desired to provide a universal microphone with a holder capable of accommodating a change in mounting position by forming a microphone capable of accommodating various position changes.